the_obsydian_corporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashlea Lavigne
V.I.T.A.L: Vitality Inducing Telepathic Aqua-Friendly Limb or V.I.T.A.L for short is a suit t that connects through the body using nerves and lymphatic vessels while being directly connected to the brain as to allow better control over it. Passive Functions: 1)Regeneration Boost: While too slow to be effective in combat V.I.T.A.L constantly synthesizes core cells in order to allow the body to regenerate any damage it suffers over time as long as the body survives. In numeric terms regenerating a finger costs five points while V.I.T.A.L produces 1 point every day and it can store up to a hundred points. 2)Immune System Boost: When the user believes they are infected V.I.T.A.L allows the user to trigger an early response from the body as well as concentrating the immune system to certain parts of the body. 3) Detoxification: As long as the user does not engage in physically demanding activities V.I.T.A.L can slowly cleanse the body of the user from toxins thus allowing the user to sustain themselves with close to no sleep. 4)Heat Regulation: V.I.T.A.L can use the body temperature to power itself and should body be exposed to extreme amounts of heat V.I.T.A.L can increase the alpha radiation emitted from the body to extreme degrees as to manage the heat. Using this V.I.T.A.L can regenerate up to three points of energy every minute. (1 energy for cold climate,2 for normal circumstances,3 for extreme heat) 5)Concentration Booster: During times where the user has to concentrate V.I.T.A.L can prevent certain hormones from being absorbed into the brain effectively dulling the emotions while increasing concentration. Constant usage can cause permanent harm to mental health. Active Functions: 1)Heightened Reflexes: By stimulating the nervous system V.I.T.A.L can increase the reaction time of the user to extreme degrees for a minute. This costs 5 points to activate. 2)Shocking Grasp: Upon command, V.I.T.A.L can channel the energy it has stored to a certain location in the body allowing the user to shock anything touching their body. Costs 10 points to activate. 3)Stasis: Upon command, V.I.T.A.L can induce a state that is similar to a coma in the users extremely lowering the usage of food, water, and oxygen. During stasis, V.I.T.A.L acts as a perimeter sensor waking the user up if a creature above a certain size approaches their body. Costs 5 points per awakening. During stasis, V.I.T.A.L cannot regenerate energy. 4) Adaptation: V.I.T.A.L is capable of adapting to the situations it is not designed for through energy expenditure. Depending on the change that is necessary for adapting to the environment the energy cost increases and certain things can have additional energy cost. Things such as changing color costs five energy while defending against things such as acid rains caused by a mixture of sulfur dioxide and water costs 50 energy and activating that ability costs 1 point of energy every minute. It is also possible to increase the suits efficiency as well as it's innate ability through the introduction of new elements however analyzation and utilization of such material requires S.K.I.N to be active and analyzation of such a material can take anywhere between a day to several weeks depending on how foreign the material is and during the integration process energy regeneration is lowered by 2 which can also cause energy regeneration to hit minuses in which case the time for integration will double unless an energy source is found. Integration of a material that is slightly better at conducting compared to suits current material will take between one to two days while integration of a psychically active rock that gives the user telekinesis while being worn will take two weeks minimum. S.K.I.N Scientific Kit Inscribed Nanobots or S.K.I.N for short is formed from nanobots that surround the body in the form of a long tattoo. It has several functions Passive Functions 1)E.M.P protection: If the user is below half of their maximum energy then S.K.I.N can absorb the part of an E.M.P wave that hits it in order to recharge itself. The energy gain depends on the power of E.M.P 2)Information Transfer: S.K.I.N works as an I.D card capable of transmitting any information that is programmed within it to a device within the user's vicinity. Likewise, S.K.I.N can download any information that is broadcasted in an open channel or in a channel it has access to. Active functions: 1)Direct Connect: Combined with V.I.T.A.L through constant electric transmission S.K.I.N can connect the user to a computer directly. This takes three minutes to calibrate and every minute spent connected to a computer consumes a point of energy. 2)Deployable Equipment: Nanobots that form the skin can temporarily assume the form of any equipment neccesary in order to study or document something however the maximum limit is a kilogram. Requires 5 points to transform and 5 points to return. Notes: Passive functions require no energy while active functions require a certain amount of energy. The energy of the S.K.I.N is directly connected to V.I.T.A.L and their maximum energy is 100. Non-Implant Skills 1)Eidetic Memory 2)High VR synchronization. 3)Degrees in machine engineering and physics.Category:Player Characters Category:Physics